


Bet You Could Come In Five Minutes

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, namely bones as company, with company tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock swings medbay and attempts to be professional, but Leonard has other ideas.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Leonard licked his lips slowly, Spock's eyes following his tongue as he wet them. Leonard’s hands trailed slowly up the sides of Spock's legs, coming to rest on the band of his pants. “Are you… at attention, Spock?” he asked.</p>
<p>Spock tilted his head and looked at him superiorly while Leonard's fingers dipped under his waistband. “Negative, Doctor. It takes a slight bit more to bring me to tumescence,” he said, almost condescendingly. </p>
<p>“Was that a challenge, Mister?” Leonard asked, smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Could Come In Five Minutes

Spock entered the med bay, nodding to Christine as he walked directly to Doctor McCoy's office. Upon entering he was greeted by Leonard's large smile of surprise. Spock would never understand how this man could always be so happy to see him.

 

“Doctor, how are you?” he asked. Leonard stood up and walked over from behind his desk, still smiling.

 

“Spock,” he said, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” He stopped in front of Spock and bounced back on his heels before leaning in with the momentum for a quick kiss. Spock pushed his lips back against Leonard’s, pleased with the good mood his boyfriend was in.

 

Leonard leant back and grinned lazily, bringing a hand up to tuck Spock's hair behind his ear. His hand loitered around Spock's ear briefly before softly grasping the back of his neck and pulling him forward into a firmer kiss, biting his lips and warming his whole body. Leonard's lips were soft and chapped, yet entirely pleasurable. Spock kissed him back, putting up a good fight before Leonard's expertise led him to owning the kiss, their bodies flush as he dragged his tongue over Spock's lip. 

 

 

Leonard pulled away, his hands still in Spock's hair. Spock left his hand desperately curled up in Leonard's shirt, the other still holding the Padd that contained the reason for his presence. 

 

“Fuck, I've been thinking about you for an hour, Spock,” Leonard groaned, “You were a complete tease this morning.” His hands fell to Spock's shirt he tugged him in to kiss him lightly. Spock felt the other man’s throat rumble happily against his.

 

Leonard let go of his shirt and stepped back decidedly. “Sorry,” he said, running a hand through his own hair to calm himself. “Thirty minutes of shift left.” He mumbled to himself before he began fixing Spock's hair for him. “My bad. Why are you here?”

 

Spock looked at him in amusement. “No need to apologise, I enjoyed the greeting,” he said. 

 

Leonard huffed out a breathy laugh. He looked Spock's body over, noting the slightly curled stance that he only had when he was relaxed. “No, you're not quite so stiff as when you came in,” he chuckled. A thought struck him, Spock had been uncommonly willing for an on-shift kiss. “...Or are you?” he asked, moving forward so that they were standing chest to chest again.

 

Spock tilted his head back looking at Leonard curiously, feigning ignorance. “What exactly are you asking?” he inquired mildly.

 

Leonard licked his lips slowly, Spock's eyes following his tongue as he wet them. Leonard’s hands trailed slowly up the sides of Spock's legs, coming to rest on the band of his pants. “Are you… at attention, Spock?” he asked.

 

Spock tilted his head and looked at him superiorly while Leonard's fingers dipped under his waistband. “Negative, Doctor. It takes a slight bit more to bring me to tumescence,” he said, almost condescendingly. 

 

“Was that a challenge, Mister?” Leonard asked, smirking as he turned one of his hands around and slipping his fingers down the front of Spock's pants, his knuckles grazing the green tinged stomach erotically while his fingers played casually with the hidden pubic hair.

 

Leonard looked at him lovingly, the feeling evident in his touch. Spock gazed into his eyes and found himself relaxing into Leonard’s playful tease. This wasn't too inappropriate, surely. They were both fully dressed, and this wasn’t yet a fully sexual act. Spock gasped as Leonard's hand slipped lower for a moment, the nail of his middle finger picking up some of the wetness seeping out of his slit. 

 

Leonard smirked and stepped closer, his presence all consuming and the only thing on Spock's mind as he focused on the hand easing further down his pants. He felt unbelievably dirty, standing in the middle of Leonard's well lit office, in his uniform, with Leonard's hand drawing inexorably closer to releasing his dick. Perhaps the situation was mildly inappropriate.

 

Suddenly Leonard's turned his hand around, so that his palm was facing Spock, and stepped so that he was almost tilting Spock away, his legs pressing hard against Spock’s thighs. Leonard’s hand held him steady on his lower back, sighing incomprehensible yet clearly lewd words into his ear. Quickly his middle finger slipped into his slit, making Spock jump and drop the Padd.

 

The sound of the Padd clattering against the ground pulled Leonard out of the moment and he groaned, finger still in Spock. He kissed Spock on the ear and whispered, “We're on duty, we shouldn't be doin’ this.”

 

Spock nodded, fully aware of the beat of Leonard's pulse as it thrummed through the finger in his slit. “May I suggest, then, that your hand is in a most inappropriate place,” he said in a tense, quiet voice.

 

Slowly, so slowly that Spock felt his legs weakening, Leonard pulled his hand out. He brought the glistening tip of his finger to his lips and, smiling, lightly licked the substance off. Spock found his eyes glued to the spectacle as Leonard quickly sucked his own finger clean of Spock's wet. 

 

“That is hardly helpful in maintaining a professional air,” Spock pointed out, his voice just shy of shaky, still watching as Leonard casually tapped the drying finger against his own lips and smiled. 

 

“Didn't think a well trained Vulcan like you would need my help, Mr. Spock,” he said happily. He looked at Spock and sighed. “Right, professionalism,” he said firmly, stepping back quickly, leaving Spock feeling empty and cold. Leonard crossed his arms. The two watched  each other warily for a moment before Leonard sighed again. “I'm gonna go sit at my desk,” he said in defeat, turning on his heel and walking off. 

 

Spock turned and picked up the Padd as Leonard settled himself into his chair, rearranging his tented pants. Spock walked over and placed the Padd on Leonard’s desk. “The latest report on the Syarna system came in, it needs your sign off. Pages seven through eleven have been updated,” he said, his voice ringing loudly through the room.

 

Leonard leant forward and took the Padd, flipping through to page seven. He settled into his chair, threw a wink at Spock, and started reading.

 

After a moment he spoke. “Updated, Spock? This is completely different. You’re suddenly telling me they’ve got two redundant respiration system and  _ functional _ gills, and you’re calling it an update?” he complained, spinning casually in his chair. 

 

Spock simply nodded, and stood at the end of Leonard’s desk, accepting he would wait until the Doctor had finished reading the Padd.

 

“How does that even happen…?” Leonard muttered to himself. He glanced up and saw Spock standing ramrod straight and sighed. “Spock, it’s gonna take me at least five minutes to comprehensibly get through all of this,” he said in exasperation.

 

“I can do nothing productive here in five minutes, I am willing to wait,” Spock said.

 

Leonard lowered the Padd and slowly looked Spock up and down. He smiled absentmindedly, humming in the back of his throat as he thought. He bit his lower lip, letting it slide through his teeth slowly. “I bet you could come in five minutes,” he said quietly.

 

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, choosing to wait for confirmation of what was a most unseemly suggestion. Leonard let out a self conscious laugh and nodded his head to the side. “You know, achieve orgasm,” he muttered.

 

Spock raised an eyebrow scathingly. “We are on duty, Leonard, I am not going to-”

 

“No, right you are,” Leonard interrupted him quickly. He ducked his head and went back to reading. “Right you are…” he repeated to himself, under his breath.

 

At least thirty seconds passed in a still silence before Spock suddenly began unbuckling his pants. Leonard looked up sharply, gasping.

 

“Spock, you don’t - you don’t have to,” he said as Spock calmly reached into his underpants and ran his fingers over his slit. Spock let out a light breath, glancing back at the door to check it was closed. Leonard was leaning forward, staring desperately at Spock. “Computer, set room to private,” he croaked.

 

Spock looked at him and smirked, enjoy the flushed expression and shining eyes that were pointed at him. Not to mention the erection straining to tear through Leonard’s pants, which Leonard was completely ignoring. Instead he was watching Spock like his life depended on it, determined not to miss a moment of this erotic show. “Leonard, you should continue reading,” Spock said mildly. 

 

“Yeah, that was the deal,” Leonard said weakly, not taking his eyes off Spock. “I read the thing, and you come in the  _ middle of my office, damn,”  _ he groaned, shaking his head, the Padd on his lap as he grasped his chair’s arm rests desperately.

 

Spock pulled his hand out of his pants, his middle and ring fingers glistening. Leonard let out a whine of disappointment. “Leonard, I will not continue until you are reading,” Spock said in exasperation.

 

Leonard spread his hands in confusion. “How - how the fuck are you getting control of this situation? You’re the slut with their dick out!” he said, waving his arm at Spock angrily. Spock ducked his head for a moment, willing his blush not to show.

 

“Right, ok,” Leonard said, picking up the Padd. “Get over here, on your knees,” he demanded, pointing smartly at the ground next to him. Spock nodded lightly and made his way over calmly. If he was going to do this, he would do so with dignity. Unlike Leonard, who was practically salivating. Although he was fairly confident Leonard would leave this encounter with more pride. These sort of situations tended to end in such a manner.

 

Spock knelt to the side of Leonard’s chair, smirking to himself as Leonard had to swing his chair around to face him. No need to make it easy. Leonard stopped with his legs either side of Spock’s body and leant in, his finger snaking under Spock’s chin to make him look into his eyes. “But you don’t have your dick out, do you?” Leonard asked. “No, you’re too modest for that,” he sneered, his hands drifting down to Spock’s pants. He tugged them down to mid thigh, Spock’s hard cock was half out of his slit already. Spock started slightly when the fresh air hit him, the coolness of Leonard’s office radiating through his body. 

 

“Come on,” Leonard said, “Not my job to get you to come.” He leant back, grabbed the Padd and opened the file he had to read. Spock lowered his gaze, watching as his hands came to his dick, and, almost unaware he was doing it, he started stroking himself. 

 

Leonard slid down in his chair, his crotch coming close to Spock’s face, still reading the Padd. Spock kept stroking his dick, eyes fixated on the hard bulge in Leonard's pants. As he breathed in he could almost taste the heat.

 

“Harder, Spock,” Leonard said, flipping to the next page. “There's a time limit here, I've only got three pages left.” 

 

Spock sighed, his spine curling him down until he was almost bowing at Leonard's feet. His forehead was brushing the side of Leonard's cock as it strained his pants. He held his dick firmly, not too tight, and glanced up to see Leonard’s flushed cheeks and wide blown pupils as he hastily read the Padd. He stroked his dick quickly, furiously, waves of pleasure clouding his brain. 

 

Leonard flipped to the next page and Spock felt a spark of worry, he wasn't certain he could make himself come faster than Leonard was reading, and he did not know what the result would be if he did not complete this before Leonard finished page eleven. There was only twenty-odd minutes of their shift left, it was very likely Leonard would send him back to the Bridge, hard and leaking through his pants. He tightened his grip and moaned quietly.

 

Leonard rested the Padd on Spock's head and turned the page, the simulated sound of paper rustling loud in his ears. “Second last page, Spock. You reckon you're gonna come in the next two minutes?” Leonard asked him, his drawl strong. Through the faint glow from the underside of the Padd Spock could see Leonard's pants glistening with pre come. With his chin rested on the chair between Leonard’s legs, and the Padd on his head all Spock knew was the sight and smell of Leonard’s clearly hard dick and the sensation of his own masturbation, growing steadily closer towards orgasm. But not fast enough. He shook his head.

 

Leonard sighed and tapped the Padd on his head. “I can't see you, Spock. What was that?” he asked.

 

Spock groaned, trying to force his hand to work faster. “I do not believe I can,” he said, his voice muffled and wet.

 

Leonard raised the Padd and looked down at him. Spock found himself gazing desperately into his blue eyes. Leonard stared at him hungrily for a moment, then swiped the Padd and started to read the next page. 

 

Spock moaned and shuffled forward slightly. Leonard ran his free hand over the back of Spock's head, his fingers tangling in his silky hair. Suddenly he clenched his hand into a fist and pushed Spock's head into his crotch. 

 

Spock gasped and his mouth was suddenly full of starfleet issue fabric over what felt like a testicle. Leonard groaned heavily, pushing himself further into Spock's mouth. “Don't forget to fuck yourself,” he said through gritted teeth. 

 

Spock started moving his hand again, a shock wave running through him at the first stroke as he discovered he was infinitely closer to orgasm than he had been moments previously. He turned his head towards Leonard's dick and ran his tongue along the length of fabric covering him. Leonard began moaning, Spock had no idea if he was still reading or not, all he knew was that he estimated himself to be forty seconds from an orgasm, if things continued as they did.

 

“Fuck,” Leonard muttered, tugging Spock's head further down, essentially smothering the man. “Fuck, I'm not taking any of this in,” he said breathily. Spock moved his chin closer to Leonard, angling so that he could bite softly at Leonard’s balls through the fabric and look upwards to see him. His eyes were flicking back and forth between the Padd and Spock, t seemed he could only read a few words of the report before his eyes were torn away to look at Spock. Spock was sure he was not going to remember anything of the last page. 

 

Spock bit down harder, drawing Leonard's gaze and awareness to him. Leonard looked at him, his lust filled expression going straight to Spock's dick, which was moments from ejaculating. Leonard looked furiously back at the Padd, skimming through the last three lines of text before dropping it. The slim machine bounced off the armrest and hit the ground. Spock began pumping his dick faster, harder, tighter, desperate to come before Leonard said stop.

 

Leonard's hand in his hair tightened and pulled his head back, the other hand coming between Spock and Leonard's now truly wet crotch, and grabbed onto his neck, cutting off his air. Leonard hoisted Spock into the air, held up from his hair and neck as one hand scrabbled at the back of Leonard's knuckles, and the other kept furiously pulling his hard, leaking cock. 

 

Spock felt himself begin to shudder, his orgasm welling up. Leonard dropped him just as he teetered, making him fall back to the ground, his legs as wide as the pants around his thighs allowed, stretching the fabric. He fell forward, his forearm catching his fall. He looked up at Leonard's face, suddenly aware of how low he looked, kneeling, flushed and desperately about to come on the floor in front of the ship's CMO.

 

Leonard stared down at him, his expression feral and triumphant. “Come,” he spat.

 

Two more quick strokes and he came, groaning and shooting cum onto the ground beneath him, messing his hand. His hips bucked and he moaned desperately, far louder than he should, and closed his eyes.

 

Leonard slapped him and his eyes flew open, zeroing in instantly on Leonard’s gaze and holding it. One last spurt of come came from him, as if Leonard had hit it out of him. Spock gasped, leaning heavily on his forearm, his other hand uselessly resting in his pool of spend. Finally spent, he let his head drop.

 

Leonard eased himself out of the chair and kneeled infront of the bowing figure. He ran one hand through Spock's hair, lightly massaging the back of his head. His hand slipped to the back of Spock's neck, running small circles down to the side, his other hand joining and performing the mirror image on the other side of his neck. Leonard leant down and murmured, “D’you know why I hit you?”

 

Spock rolled his head to the side slowly, making a sound that Leonard liked to describe as purring. “I must maintain eye contact as I orgasm,” Spock whispered.

 

“Good,” Leonard murmured. He leaned down to kiss the back of Spock's head. “You did so good, honey.”

 

“Well,” Spock said.

 

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows and leant back onto his heels. “What was that, darlin’?” he asked softly.

 

Spock sat up slowly, his spent dick still poking out, not yet fully returned to his body. “When speaking in regards to a person, you say ‘well’, not ‘good’,” he explained.

 

Leonard stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then let out a loud laugh. “Well, good to see you're back to normal already,” he said, standing up and moving over to grab a cloth from the shelves by his desk. “I'll take that as a challenge one day, see if i can get you so well fucked you can't stop quivering for ten minutes,” he said, cheerfully throwing a wipe at Spock.

 

Spock caught the wipe and cleaned his hand and thighs, pulling his pants up as he rose to standing. “I believe that may be beyond you, Doctor,” he said. He looked down at the pile of seman on the floor in front of him, listening to Leonard chuckling by the desk.

 

Leonard handed Spock the Padd, having signed it while Spock tidied himself. “I'll clean it up once you're gone, you gotta get back to the Bridge,” he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

“You did not orgasm,” Spock stated, taking the Padd.

 

“No, you see,” Leonard said, placing a hand on Spock's back and leading him to the door. “We've got fifteen minutes of shift left. So, in seventeen minutes I'm going to be fucking you into the dining table so hard you'll have bruises for a week.” His hand slipped down Spock's back to grab one of his ass cheeks roughly. 

 

Spock looked at him, feeling a twinge of excitement at the thought. Leonard leant in his hot breath on Spock’s neck, “You may want to aim for a solo turbo lift, you should really finger yourself a bit. God knows I'm not gonna be preparing you much,” he said casually in Spock's ear. 

 

He pulled Spock in for one last deep kiss, breaking it off quickly, his hand still kneading Spock's ass. “Computer, turn off private setting,” he said loudly, and as the computer responded he smacked Spock's ass hard and whispered, “I'd fuck you now if we had time, Mr. Spock.”

 

The door opened and Leonard spun Spock lightly and shoved him out. Spock squared his shoulders as the door shut behind him and began walking across the med bay floor. He could feel his thighs slicking together, the faint lasting pressure of Leonard's lips on his and, of course, the stinging residue of the slap on his ass. He nodded politely at Nurse Chapel as he passed, hoping she did not notice his flush. 

  
And if he fingered himself harshly, ruthlessly, in the turbolift, well, no one would know. As First Officer he knew which way the security cameras faced.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm always tentative about writing smut. Comment or send me a message on tumblr, if you like. Same username, sleepymccoy.


End file.
